creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Potens
Potens is a crossover fighting video game developed by Hyacintho and released for the Hyacintho Console on March 26, 2016. The game supports NFC figurines called Hyacintho Fluctus, which can be used to unlock certain characters in-game. The game updates three times every month with new content. On its release month, Potens came bundled with a Hyacintho Fluctus stand which could hold up to 5 figurines. The game's currency is in the form of silver, which can be used to buy various things in-game. Gameplay Fighting Mode In Fighting Mode, players can battle against one another or against a computer in a style similar to that of the Super Smash Bros. series. Each player chooses and controls someone (a poten) in combat, with the optional choice of assistants to help the player who called them and Hyacintho Fluctus NFC figurines and Amiibo can be used in battle as computers. Poten all have a unique moveset. Each poten also has a special attack can be done if a small bar next to the player's health bar is filled up to its maximum capacity. However, a special attack can only be used once every 5 minutes after that. Poten :Main article: Category:Poten In the game, main playable characters are labeled as poten. Poten appear in a selection screen, which is followed by a stage selection screen. In the poten selection screen, square slots appear with the fighter's image, icon and name. Selecting any of these slots picks the poten the player will play with, depending on which poten is inside the slot the player selected. If the screen reaches 71 poten, a scrollbar will appear to reveal more. Poten are automatically sorted alphabetically, though they can be sorted in other ways in-game. Assistants Various assistants are available in-game to help the players who summon them or give a disadvantage or distraction. Items Various items are available in-game. Some can heal players, some are weapons and some can directly impact the screen and gameplay features. Minigames There are a variety of minigames that can be played to earn silver. Settings Cheat Mode Cheat Mode enables cheat codes that can be entered in the main menu. Once a cheat is activated, it can always be deactivated by typing in the cheat again. Otherwise, it will normally deactivate when the game/system is turned off. A majority of cheat codes only work when other things in-game have been accomplished beforehand. The cheat codes are as follows: *'1337silvi' awards 1,337 silvi. This only works once for each player. *'freesummon' awards a free Piddles summon. *'invsb' makes all players fully invisible. *'yapallyouwant' gives each player unlimited Piddles summons. *'1337' translates the text to leet. Friendly Fire Friendly Fire can toggle the option of being able to hit others on the same team and not being able to. No Costumes No Costumes turns off the option of costumes. This excludes the option of configuring certain character's genders. No Items No Items completely turns off all items, including assistants. Team Treats Team Treats is a mode where some poten's statistics are temporarily boosted in battle via two certain poten teaming. Some combinations are compatible while others are not. For example, Chrome and Bagel form a duo and have their statistics raised, while Chrome and Nova do not form any duo and their statistics stay the same. YouTube Player YouTube Player allows you to enter a YouTube video ID when in the Pause menu. If the ID of a video is detected, it will allow you to choose who can see the video. After that is done, a screen will pop up over those poten's heads and the video detected will play on them. This is very popular amongst trolls who use it to annoy other players. If the player is detected overusing the YouTube player for the sole purpose of trolling, a character selection screen will appear. If a character is selected they will be plunged into a battle against a level 112 Doug. The battle is nearly impossible to beat as Doug moves insanely fast and can one-hit kill the player. Music plays in the background consisting of Todd Haberkorn (the voice of Doug)'s recorded screams and table banging, both edited to be aligned to a MIDI version of Bring Me to Life. The song is called "get rekt". Category:Video games